<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professionalism by corpsepride</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644082">Professionalism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsepride/pseuds/corpsepride'>corpsepride</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Seidou, idk man, seidou takizawa likes fingers in his mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsepride/pseuds/corpsepride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seidou gets off to Houji when he can't sleep. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houji Kousuke/Takizawa Seidou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professionalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> I just want to sleep… </em>
</p><p>Seidou rolls over onto his side and sighs in agitation. His eyelids were heavy and his body ached with exhaustion, and yet, he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He felt like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place—unable to drift away but too tired to leave his bed and do something more productive with his time. All Seidou had managed to do was toss and turn and grumble to himself for what felt like hours now, but when he cracked one eye open to peer at his clock he found it had only been maybe 45 minutes, give or take a few. Time seemed to be moving so much slower.</p><p>Great. What was he supposed to do now? He had work in the morning, he <em> had </em> to sleep soon. </p><p>
  <em> You could get off. </em>
</p><p>Seidou considers it for a moment. It'd help him relax enough to fall asleep, he figured. Yeah… that's what he usually did when he couldn't sleep. His mind begins to wander, searching for something that turned him on enough. While he ran through his options, he rolled over onto his back and spread his legs out beneath his blanket. Seidou's hand passes over his belly and slips beneath his waistband, and his fingers rest over his cock. Or, well, "T-Dick," he supposed, but he didn't really like that name for it. </p><p>He gently rolls it beneath his fingertips, still unsure of himself. Then, suddenly, a thought comes to mind.</p><p>
  <em> Houji… </em>
</p><p>Seidou gulps and his face burns red with embarrassment. What kind of pervert was he to be fantasizing about his superior? Guilt began to settle in his gut when he took a deep breath to relax again, trying to reason with himself. It's not like Houji would ever find out, right? No one had to know who or what he thought about when he was alone. It wouldn't be the first time, either. Sometimes he just couldn't help but imagine Houji pinning Seidou to his desk or against a wall, possibly muttering praises to him while he fucked him. </p><p>
  <em> That would be a dream  </em>
</p><p>Seidou strokes himself a bit more roughly as he lightly grits his teeth. He was already getting hot, and he wanted to get off already even when he'd just started. </p><p>He pictures Houji above him. His handsome face smiling while he spreads Seidou's legs open and teases him with his cock, asking him if he's ready and if he can take it. He can take it. <em> I can take it. </em></p><p>Seidou groans and decides he's going to need more than his fingers. He reaches off his bed and fumbles for his nightstand, trying to find the handle to his drawer. After awkwardly slapping the front of it a few times, he grabs the handle and pulls it open. He fishes inside for a few moments, and pulls out a decently sized dildo. He didn't use it often. In fact, he could probably count the number of times he's used it on his hands. He just wanted a little more, something to help him get a better idea in his mind. It started drifting again...</p><p>Houji's hands were rough against Seidou's skin while he grabbed him and kept him pinned down. His palms were probably calloused from years of work, moving up in the ranks and proving just how capable he was in a fight. He could be rough, but he could just as well be gentle… Seidou always liked that about him.</p><p>He pulls himself back into reality. God, he was really getting worked up this easily? Seidou just couldn't help it, Houji had a certain affect on him no one else did. Oh, what would he give to be fucked senseless by that man.</p><p>Seidou had taken his sweet time in lubing up his toy. He grips it one hand and uses the other to spread himself open, trying to imagine what it would be like for someone <em> else </em> to do it for him. </p><p>He can picture Houji again. Seidou rolls his head back and grits his teeth in anticipation. Houji looms over him as only the head of his cock presses inside him, and the man begins to speak to Seidou in a gentle tone.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He asks, brushing Seidou's bangs out of his eyes while he smiles. Seidou shudders and shamelessly moans out a "yes" in response while he squirms, desperate for some more friction. Houji kisses down his jaw while he rocks his hips forward and Seidou's walls stretch around him, his body already desperate for more.</p><p>Seidou's breath hitches in his throat and he begins to arch his back. He always wondered what his superior could be packing under those slacks… he was pretty tall, and not just in comparison to Seidou. He <em> knew </em> he had a big cock. He just knew it. He wanted to be the one to service Houji under his desk after everyone else went home for the day. He'd unzip those pants with his teeth if he were asked, and he'd gladly let his mouth be used if it meant being told in that smooth voice of Houji's that he was a good boy. A good <em> whore. </em> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Seidou lets out a hiss as he pumps the toy faster. He was such a pervert. He'd rather be devoured than let anyone know who and what he got off to. His body felt hot and he could hear his pulse in his ears while a film of sweat formed on his skin. He let out little pants and moans that only grew louder, and he was thankful to be living alone. He could be as loud as he wanted (within reason, of course). </p><p>"Houji," he gasps, letting out a needy whine, "Fuck me, <em> please </em>…" </p><p>He imagines being flipped over onto his belly and Houji keeping a firm grip on his hips while he fucked him mercilessly into his desk. Papers, pens, and other objects scattered onto the floor as the desk shook beneath the two of them. <em>Houji wouldn't be too loud,</em> he thought, <em>he'd probably just grunt…</em> <em>probably keep it all to himself until he was near the edge. </em>Houji places his knee up on the desk and repositions himself so he could fuck Seidou harder, reducing the poor man to a writhing, helpless cocksleeve for him while he begged for more. More. <em>More.</em></p><p>"Ah—!"</p><p>Seidou started panting harder, and his wrist was beginning to ache. <em> Come on, I'm almost there… </em>  </p><p>By this point his mind was in a haze. All he could think about now was how badly he wanted to cum and how desperately he wanted Houji to completely destroy him. Heat pooled in Seidou's core while his legs trembled and he couldn't keep still to save his life. He was getting closer, he couldn't run out of steam now.</p><p>Seidou could imagine Houji's voice again. He could hear it in the back of his mind, as smooth and calming as ever. </p><p>"You take me so well, Takizawa," Houji chuckles while he keeps a firm hold on Seidou's hips. There was a low growl in his throat when he spoke, like he was holding himself back. "Look at you, you're drooling all over yourself…"</p><p>He moves one of his hands and uses his sleeve to wipe Seidou's mouth. He was entirely at Houji's mercy, unable to form a coherent enough thought to respond. His superior only smiles and cups his cheek in his hand while his thumb brushes over Seidou's lips gently. Then, he forces his thumb into his mouth and presses it into the underside of Seidou's tongue.</p><p>"What would your other superiors say if they knew how desperate you were to fuck your partner, hm?" Houji licks his lips and watches Seidou closely, "You're lucky to have me, Takizawa… lucky I know how to take care of you," he pulls his hand out of Seidou's mouth and wipes his saliva on his cheek, "Who else could fuck you into submission like this? Amon? Mado? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</p><p>Seidou whined and arched off his mattress as he came. His legs twitched and spasmed and his body trembled with his release. He squeezed his eyes shut until he could see stars, and his tongue hung out of his mouth while he slobbered all over himself. God, it would be so embarrassing if someone were to see him like this… once he finally came down from his high it felt like all the tension had left his body and he deflated into his mattress. He lazily discarded the toy onto the floor somewhere, as he wasn't all that concerned with it for the moment. </p><p>The exhaustion set back in. Finally, Seidou's eyelids were heavy as he laid there, still panting lightly while his pulse throbbed in his ears and throughout his body. He could feel sleep at the edge of his consciousness drawing him and he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't bother checking the clock, he just allowed himself to begin drifting off. He'd wash his sheets and all that tomorrow… for now, he needed… to sleep…</p><p>And like that, everything grew farther away, and rest finally claimed him. He'd be to work on time tomorrow. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>